


Candle In The Wind

by BrandiLeean



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Betrayal, Espionage, Forced Relationship, Gen, Good and Evil, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiLeean/pseuds/BrandiLeean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rejected by the Vatican and receiving news that the international terrorist cult Rosenkreuz Orden used her lover, Radu Barvon as just mere game piece. Joanna Lydia seeks shelter within the New Human Empire to live in peace and mourning. However, Empress Augusta Vradica decides alongside her counsel to allow Joanna citizenship. She also agrees to make Joanna serve by her side and take her fallen inamorato's place as the Baroness of Luxor. However, her secret sympathy to the Church and the former Baron's contract to the Rosenkreuz Orden has her walking a tightrope. All while juggling her responsibilities and dedication to God, her country and her undercover intel for the Vatican from the Orden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle In The Wind

Prologue:

She has pleaded to the Vatican to allow her to work undercover or even as an affiliate of the Church. She has tried to prove to them that although she is a Methuselah, she is a Christian. Cardinal Francesco di Medici scoffed saying that a 'lowly being' such as herself would never be welcome inside the walls of the Church. Some of the Vatican clergy treated her kindly and with compassion and understanding, while others look down upon her in disgust and even go as far as to threaten her life. 

On secret terms, she and Cardinal Caterina Sforza have made an alliance before she had to leave for the New Human Empire. The gorgeous and nonetheless powerful Cardinal have one thing in common, they both desire revenge upon the Rosenkreuz Orden. She for the murder of her lover, Radu Barvon, Baron of Luxor. She does not yet understand the reasoning behind Cardinal Sforza's hatred of the Orden but they both know that the eradication of the Orden is much more important than the murder of Methuselah commoners.

Once she arrived in the New Human Empire she went directly to the Empress Augusta Vradica but was only able to reach Mirka Fortuna, Duchess of Moldova and right hand of the Empress. She explains herself, saying that she is the lover of the late Baron of Luxor. The Duchess looks at her in shock and demands to know of she is an extremist just as he was. She assures her that her hatred for the extremists run as deep and passionate as the feelings of love and affection for her fallen partner. Seeing her case as plausible the Duchess has the younger female Methuselah escorted heavily to the Empress herself to state her claim.

The kind and gentle young woman listened to her story from the beginning until her current situation. The young woman in Terran commoner clothing drops to her knees in sorrow before the Empress and her counsel and she begs the youthful monarch to be merciful and show her kindness and love, like that she has lost.  
The Empress gladly allows her to live as a civilian and as one of her beloved children until she has come to a decision. Weeks pass, it is nearly a month before one of the boyar come to the ramshackle home of the young lady. The Empress had held her claim before the royal committee and had come an unstable agreement. This outcast of the Vatican was to take Radu Barvon's place as the Baroness of Luxor. She is led extravagantly to her post where she is greeted by her new stewardess. She knew the inside of his mansion well and brought back happy and comforting memories. However, these moments turn to sadness when she comes to the harsh realization that she will never be able to share a life there with her beloved. However, she took upon herself his last name even though they never married.

Over time, she has become a trusted and faithful servant of both the Empress and God, but only in secret. Despite her rejection from the Vatican, Father Abel Nightroad and Sister Esther Blanchett visit her when traveling to the New Human Empire because of Cardinal Sforza's wish to join forces with the great Methuselah nation in hopes to combat the Rosenkreuz Orden.

The Orden has done their best to persuade the new Baroness into joining them but she resists in livid rage. Even though she is not recognized as a member of the Church her loyalty to both the Empress and The Vatican remain unwavering. The occasionally send Dietrich von Lohengrin, codename Marionettenspieler to her personal estate to declare negotiations but she refuses. The last time he visited her he had found her Bible and burnt it and destroyed her rosary. With the help, sympathy and cooperation from Cardinal Sforza she issues her a replacement of each. The inside cover of the Bible had the codenames or initials of each member of the AX team, however, in case it were to happen again, the Cardinal left her signature out.

Since then, the Baroness of Luxor has provided powerful and extremely sensitive intel on the Rosenkreuz Orden by going undercover, although she detests this. To avoid another encounter with the anti-Methuselah, Cardinal di Medici, she is hushed quietly into Vatican Headquarters to speak to Cardinal Sforza directly.

She is Joanna Lydia Barvon, Baroness of Luxor. A quiet yet resonating voice for the Vatican within the One True Race and secretive traitor to the Rosenkreuz Orden.


End file.
